A Masked Hoodie in a New World
by Extreme Isolation
Summary: In most cases people live normal average lives, but some refuse to, they try to go above and beyond the normal. some succeed, some fall and then HE appears watching waiting for the right moment to strike. all who are ensnared are lost except the few who are led To The Ark. Brian was one of the people who were ensnared by this entity. MARBLE HORNETS X POKEMON CROSSOVER
1. Prologue

**A masked hoodie in a new world**

.

 **WARNING:SPOILERS FOR MAR** **BLE HORNETS**

 **Discaimer: Marble hornets is created and owned by** Troy Wagner, Joseph DeLage, Tim Sutton as well as some other characters

 **Pokemon is created and owned by Nintendo,Game Freak, and Creatures** **also this is my first story so no flames please** **_**

"Run", it was the only word running through his cloudy mind as he sprinted through the trees. He knew if he stopped for a momment he would be caught by the tall slender Operator. He watched as the world changed and shifted from a forest to a dark tunnel and from there an abandoned building. He felt the Operators radiation affect his mind and body as weakness spread throughout his being. He saw a bright flash of light before he found himself suspended in darkness, although his senses were still clouded he felt as if the heavy dark atmosphere the Operator emited was lifted. He questioned if he was dead before he heard high pitched giggling. the voice then said "Whew that was close! you were almost caught by that thing". Before he could respond the voice continued "Anyway I will save you from that monster, but you might have trouble finding your way around" the voice giggled. "Wh-what do you mean?" Brian replied. "You will see soon enough" the voice replied. Brian felt himself start to lose consciousness but before he lost all his senses he saw a small blur of pink floating towards him.


	2. Confusion

**marble hornets is owned by Troy Wagner, Joseph DeLage, Tim Sutton** **pokemon is owned by Nintendo,Game Freak, and Creatures** **Enjoy.** **\--**

Brian woke up in a daze, he felt as if his entire body had been crushed under a massive stone! He felt his senses returning to him as he opened his eyes. Even through the black cloth mask he wore he could tell that he was outside, he slowly sat up mindful of the pain coursing through his body. He realised that he was in a forest, he stood up and looked around. The first thing he did was take note of his surroundings, he soon realised that he was in no part of the forest he recognised.

He looked back to where he was laying, he saw a paper and camera near where he was laying. He walked over picked up the paper first, it looked like it was drawn by a five year old. there was writing on the front " _You **R weLLcOm** "_ it seemed whoever wrote the note was either very young or intentionally mispelled "welcome". There was also a picture of a poorly drawn cat all in pink crayon.

He then remembered the incident that happened earlier, running from the Operator, the bright light, the black space, and the pink blur. He picked up the camera and realised it was his own. He put the camera in the pocket in his hoodie before he realised that there was somthing in his pocket, he pulled the object out before realising that it was Alex's gun! He returned it to his pocket before setting off towards a large hill he spotted while he was looking around. Once he reached the top he looked around he saw a town off in the distance about a mile away. He set off towards the town.

He saw a few animals around that he didn't recognize. One that stuck out in particular was a small red and gray fox-like creature, as soon as it saw him it yiped "zoru ru" before hauling ass into some bushes. Brian was stunned for a short while before continuing his journey to the town.


	3. Shock

**Marble hornets and Pokémon are owned by several people and companys that I can't be bothered to mention right now**

 **Anyway enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

As Brian made his way through the forest, the sounds of the city became audible. When the city came into view Brian removed his mask and stepped into the streets. He looked around observing his surroundings. It looked like a normal city, save for a view buildings. For a small moment he thought that he just passed out and had a dream about the pink blur after the chase with the operator, but that thought was quickly pushed aside as he saw a strange creature walking alongside a child looked about 10-12 years

The creature was a small yellow and green fox-like animal (plant?) it's ears took on the appearance of leaves along with its tail. He was very confused by the creatures appearance, and took a few moments to snap out of his trancelike state. When the boy said "Hey um are you ok?" Brian immediately responded with "yea, yea I'm ok just curious to what that is" Brian gestured to the creature. The boy looked at the creature and said "this is Gabe, he's my leafeon." "Leafeon?" Brian thought aloud. "Yea one of the evolution evolution of eevee". Brian was even more confused and it showed as the boy remarked "woah you must not be from around here are you?". "Yea I'm from out of town" Brian responded. "Huh well we get many visitors around here, anyway welcome to starlight city, Home to the starlight city gym! Brian decided to act like he knew what the boy was talking about as he was getting more questions than answers with each word the boy said. "Well this place seems pretty great" Brian replied. "Thanks, well I have to get back to the hotel". "Ok I have to check on something too" Brian replied, "ok we'll see you later" as the boy trailed off.

Brian made his way back into the woods, having a mini panic attack about what he had just seen and heard. Brian put his mask back on and made his way into the woods, looking for a place that was safe to sleep at. He retrieved his camera from his pocket he started recording a small stream, the sky, and the woods around him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw 2 pairs of eyes staring at him. Through his mask they couldn't see his face or his eyes so he looked over without turning his head, and saw two creatures one black and red, the other black and blue. He recognized the black and red one as the small fox-like creature he had seen when he was making his way toward the city. He turned his head to face the creatures, they both quickly drew behind a tree. The black and blue creature peeked out from behind the tree, it had crimson eyes and blue paws. It slowly walked out behind the tree on two paws, it intently stared at Brian almost as if studying him. Brian's camera still recording the entire scene, the video feed capturing a small bipedal jackal with blue fur, black mask, and a pair of teardrop-shaped sensors hanging down from the sides of its head. The small creature yipped a single phrase, "Riolu"


	4. Curiosity

**Marble hornets and Pokémon are owned by their perspective owners**

 **I do not claim ownership for any copyright material said in this or any chapter**

 _Hoodie_ continued to stare at the creature with fascination for what seemed like hours but really was about nine seconds before the creature started to stride towards him. It paused every few steps before continuing. But then Brian had a realization, he had no idea what this creature was capable of. It may look small but it could jump out at any moment and tear his face off! Brian started to walk in the opposite direction, the creature paused as if studying his actions. Brian continued to walk the creature following shortly behind him, it wasn't long before Brian broke out in a full blown sprint. He looked behind him relived that the creature wasn't following, that was until he looked up and saw the small jackal BOUNCING OFF THE TREES! Brian continued on fueled by his adrenaline.

For what seemed like hours Brian continued running through the forest, he wasn't the fastest person but he was slightly nimble from always running from Alex and ... the operator. Brian silently realized how similar his situation was to the chases that would occur between him and the operator, forest check, cold air check, a bit of water check. Brian then realized that he could use the same tricks he used when he was being chased by Alex, Brian saw the sky getting dark, cold terrifying and perfect for hiding. He could hear the thing still following him, making small yips and "ri"ing ccasionally. Brian waited for the sky to grow darker before unleashing his plan.

Brian started to sprint faster than before, dodging trees and rocks, he saw the small blue blur attempting to catch up, which it clearly didn't have a problem doing. Brian quickly started to duck between trees run between bushes and jump over rocks, when the jacket lost sight of him he quickly and quietly hid behind a tree, not long after he did so the jackal ran past him continuing until out of sight. Brian the ran back where he came from not stoping until he was sure that he was VERY far away from the creature. Exhaustion overtook. Brian as he laid on a tree trunk, and closed his eyes.


	5. Awareness

Brian awoke with a headache, It looked to be sometime in the afternoon.

Brian stood up and observed his surroundings, he was in a clearing with a small pond in the center he shunned himself for picking such an open place to rest, something about the clearing was off as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Brian had become accustomed to this feeling as he felt it many times when he was back in his world, scopaethesia He believed Tim called it? He made his way toward the pond and stopped as he spotted the small blue dog-like creature behind a tree.

Brian then started to notice a lot more details in the clearing he was in. He then saw... many Many creatures behind the trees staring at him each of them looking directly at him! Brian stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned in circles and realized that he was surrounded, Brian felt for his gun he grasped the handle but didn't take it out. He stood perfectly still waiting for one of them to make a move. After what felt like ages Brian decided to make the first move he looked for the area with the least amount of creatures, and slowly approached. He made his way to the opening and the creature moved aside they looked afraid. Brian eventually got to the other side and as soon as he was a considerable distance away from the clearing he took off running in a random direction until he came along a path, he ran along it hoping it would take him to civilization. after a while Brian decided that no one was following him he slowed his pace and walked along the trail. He saw in the distance the end of the trail that lead to a paved road. He took his mask off when in the distance he saw a few people. He quickly stuffed the black cloth mask into his pocket and walked pass the oddly dressed people.

Brian then decided to try and find food and water as he was starving! He managed to find a tree with a few apples growing on it, not far from it a small but rapid stream. After he was done Brian made his way to where he presumed the city was. However after a few minutes of walking the trail had ended. It was then that he heard a voice, almost a growl. "Lucario"


End file.
